Of Nights and Secrets
by J.C. Conner
Summary: J.C. Conner and Peter Parker never knew that wizards and vampires/werewolves exsited. The wizards and vampires/werewolves never knew each other's exsitence. And they all never knew that they are the key of their world's survial from evil.
1. Preface: Three Worlds

**Preface: Three Worlds**

Most people think that we are not alone in this world. Those who think that claim that they seen something that's there in their eyes but not in others. Those kinds end up in a mental hospital. People who have millions of degrees always tell them "crazy" people that it's in there head and not real. Those kinds who think they know everything. They're wrong. We're not alone. What they don't realize that there are two worlds that lived there for god knows what. And those two worlds are like the people who think the opposite, they too don't know about each other's existence.


	2. Sight of Blood

It was a warm and cool day at Manhattan. It was mid June and everyone was at the Manhattan Beach in Brooklyn. As always every year, it was full with lots of people. Kids and teens getting out of school, some decided to call in sick from work, some are tourist, and everyone else was there to be there. New York is sometimes called "The city that never sleeps" because it's always busy with people rushing to get somewhere. Also its home to strange people. People who aren't normal.

One of them is a beautiful young woman about 21 years and in college. She's a red head with hazel eyes that change color. Her name is Jamie Charlene Conner. Another one is named Peter Parker. He has brown hair, blue eyes and about 5.6. And in college. They were at the beach enjoying this day.

"Peter! Come on quit it! You put me down!" screamed J.C. as she was being spanned around by her best friend Peter. Peter enjoyed doing that to her ever since they were eleven years old. At first she hated it but after awhile, J.C. herself enjoyed it.

"Sorry, J.C." Peter said as he put her down into the sand. "There, happy?"

J.C. replied. "Yes, but you know I really enjoy when you spin me around."

They both laughed.

"I'm getting tried, Pete. Maybe way should hit the hay." J.C. said as she was getting her towel and backpack.

"Alright, we'll go." Peter agreed.

After they left they went Lenny's Pizza in Queens, NYC. They had the usual medium cheese pizza with extra sauce.

Then they walk home together (live in the same building, same apartment.)

"I wish I didn't have to dream." J.C. said bitterly.

"Why do you say…oh?" Peter said as he forgotten what she had mean.

J.C. was pyrokinetic, telekinetic and has the ability to experience people she is meant to be with best and worst moments in their life in her dreams. She never had her own dreams. Peter had some tragedy in his life. J.C. dream about when his uncle got shot by a carjacker, his girlfriend killed when this crazy man throw her out the window, and his best friend died by getting stabbed. This made J.C. and Peter become friends when she told him about her dreams at first he didn't believe her until she told him what they names were.

"It's alright, Pete." J.C. said yawning as she headed for her room. "I didn't mean to be like that. It just seeing your worst memories, I mean how do you deal with that? I still blame myself for my parent's death."

Her parents Andrew and Vikki Conner were killed by this man Railbird who what to used J.C. She killed him in revenge.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You were 9 years old." Peter said as he hugged her because she was crying.

After awhile, J.C. fell asleep in his arms. Peter carried into her room, laying her on the bed kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

_Boy, I was I could tell her how I feel about her. But I would be too dangerous for us to be together._ Peter though._ We're just friends and that's the way it should be. What we have in common is that we're both have telekinesis. And I have superhuman strength. _

J.C. expected to go though another horrible memory of Peter Parker, but what she got was both a bad and good memory of a young girl from Forks, Wash. Named Bella Swan.

_J.C. was just watching. A girl about 17 was running into a ballet studio. She was looking for someone. That someone was her mom. The girl believes that her mother was held hostage here. She wasn't here. Then a man with a ponytail laughed behind her._

"_James." The girl said._

"_Bella. Is it a good thing that your mom isn't here?"_

_J.C. notices that there was something weird about him. James. She notices that his eyes were red/black._

"_No person should have red/black eyes. Right?" J.C. though._

_Bella was running after she sprayed James with pepper spray. It didn't work on him. Then James jumped as high as a leopard and in front of Bella. He'd grab Bella by her and pushed her into a mirror. Her head started to bleed._

"_No! Leave Bella alone, you..." J.C. screamed. But she knew it was useless because they can't hear or see her._

_James revealed his teeth and licked Bella's bloody hand. She snatched it away from him._

"_He's a vampire!" J.C. said_

_James was video recording every moment he torture Bella. J.C. heard him hear the name "Edward" over and over. J.C. came to the fact that Edward was Bella's boyfriend._

_Then she felt it. James had slammed his foot down on Bella's leg. J.C. felt the pain and screamed in agony. Then her dream changed into black. J.C. was in the meadow. She sees Bella with this beautiful 17 year old boy who was both laying in the grass. This was Edward. Bella and Edward were talking to each other._

_J.C. wished she could talk to them. "Wow. This must be Edward. I wonder why James kept saying his name."_

_Then the sun shines. J.C. couldn't believe what she was seeing. Edward's skin was sparkling like diamonds in the light. ".God. He's perfect."_

_Before J.C. left she heard them say: "So the lion falls in love with the lamb."_

_Bella: "What a stupid lamb."_

_Edward: "What a sick mantic lion."_

_Then images of Fork's signs flashed around J.C. and a voice told her: "Forks, Forks!"_

It was 8 am. Peter had waked her up.

"So what bad dreams did you have last night?" Peter asked.

"Well at first it was bad. This girl named Bella was getting attacked by this vampire named James and he kept saying "Tell Edward to avenge you!" And then it changed back to Bella and Edward, her boyfriend I think in the meadow. Peter when the sun hits his skin it was amazing. Like diamonds out in the light."

"So now you have your own dreams?" he asked

"No. This was real. I know this sound crazy, but I'm going to Forks."

J.C. said as she got up.

"Well I'm coming to. And why do you want to go?" Peter said.

J.C. replied. "To find if Edward and Bella are real."


	3. Forks, Washington

J.C. was quickly packing her clothes and stuffing them into her suit case.

"J.C. so you're going all the way to Forks to see if they're real?" Peter said

"Well yeah. Why?" J.C. replied.

"I mean this could mean that you now have your own dream. This doesn't…How can experience some else's memories that lives over a thousand miles from you?"

J.C. signed. "Peter, I will always have this. I can never have my own dreams. Either way I need to go to Forks. Can you hand me the phone so that I can order plane tickets?"

"You know calling at the last minute will cost $700.00." Peter said.

Then while getting her sneakers, J.C. found a couple of plane tickets. On there it said

_Southwest Airlines_

_Flight 246_

_Forks, Washington _

_Depart Date & Time: June 15, 2009; 9:00_

Today was June 15. She had forgotten that she was planning to go to Forks on that day for a little vacation with Peter. He too had forgotten.

"J.C. did you forget about the tickets?" Peter asked as he took them out of her hand.

"I guess I did. Well I guess I don't have to call for tickets at the last minute." J.C. said as she forces herself to laugh. "Well hurry up and get your stuff pack so we can go, Pete."

"Alright, alright. Just don't have a baby on me." Peter said when he went back to his room to pack his things.

_Okay this is some weird shit. _J.C. thought to herself. _First time I didn't have a dream about Peter's memories was some girl's memories of being attack by a vampire named Bella from Forks. Then after that signs of Forks kept flashing in my eyes and now I so happens to forgotten about plane tickets to Forks today._

Thirty minutes past and they were ready. Peter just had a huge backpack carrying it with one strap. J.C. only had a suit case and a back pack as well.

"Ready?' She asked him.

"Yup." He replied.

And they were out the door. They got to the LaGuardia Airport (LGA Airport) in Queens in ten to fifteen minutes. It was now 8:55. A voice intercom said:

"_Now boarding Southwest Airlines Flight 246. Last call for Flight 246. Southwest Airlines. Thank You."_

J.C. was grabbing on Peter's shirt like he was a dog.

"Hey, Hey! Calm down!" Peter said.

"Well hurry up you is taking all day!" J.C. said.

They had made their flight. Peter asked one of the stewardesses how long was the flight.

"It about 3 and ½ hours, sir." She answered.

"Thank you." Peter said while smiling at her. He pulled out his Ipod. "I am going to sleep for a while. Wake me up when we're there."

"Okay." J.C. said as she was looking out of the window. _Vampires _J.C. though_. They don't exist. But if they aren't why did I have dream about a vampire attacking this girl Bella._

Then J.C. slipped off into sleep and she dreamed.

_There was a young girl about 18. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. She tall has curves and golden eyes. She was on the phone. Then a man came. It was Edward. He was curious and who the girl was talking to._

"_Well Rosalie? What did Alice say? How's Bella?" Edward said._

"_Well, Edward. I don't know how to tell you this." Rosalie said_

"_Rosalie, what's wrong?" Edward said angry._

"_Alice said that she seen Bella jumped off and Charlie was going to a funeral." She answered._

_Edward just stands there. Unable to function._

"_Bella's dead. She's gone." Rosalie said._

"_NO! BELLA!" Edward was crying tearless._

"_It will be fine." Rosalie said comforting him._

"_I can't live with myself. I can't live without her." Edward said and he stormed out the door in speed. _

Then her dreamed end. The pilot said:

"_Ladies and Gentleman, we are now landing in Forks, Washington. Keep your belts on until the lights turn off. Thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines."_

"Peter. PETER!"

Peter woke up for the sudden rising volume of her voice.

"Did you have to yell?" He said yawning.

"Sorry, but with you being a deep sleeper, got to yell." J.C. said as she was taking of her seatbelt.

Forks were very cloudy. Peter and J.C. were getting their stuff from the baggage claim which took a long time because Peter couldn't find his stuff.

"Wow. It's cloudy." Peter said looking up at the sky.

"Well that's how it is at Forks." J.C. said laughing. They got the rental car, a red pick truck, and left the airport.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat first." Peter said, rubbing his belly.

J.C. chuckled under her breath. "All right then. Let's go to "The Lodge" its right around here."

They parked and went inside. The inside had stuffed animals on the wall and was slightly tacky.

"I wonder what they have here." Peter asked.

"First time in Forks?" a man asked.

"Yeah it is." J.C. replied.

"Well don't worry about Forks. Everyone's friendly. If you get lost, you'll always find your way back. This is a very small town." The man said.

J.C. smiled. "Thanks..um.."

"Chief Charlie Swan."

"Right, Chief Swan." J.C. said smiling as she shook his hand. "Excuse me can I get a veggie burger with the cobber."

"Sure, miss and you sir?" the lady asked Peter.

"I'll get a cheese burger with the cobber." Peter said.

"You like veggie burger, miss?" Charlie asked.

"Sure do." J.C. replied.

"Just like my daughter, Bella." Charlie said.

Then it had hit her.

"Bella?" J.C. said.

"Yup. She moved here in 2006. Then she meant this boy who now her husband, Edward Cullen."

"Really? Can you tell me more about Edward and Bella?" J.C. asked.

"Well at first I didn't like him because I believed that he was the reason why Bella had gotten her leg broken real bad and lost a lot of blood."

J.C remembers that Bella had her leg badly broken because James had slammed his foot on it.

"Plus, when he left her, she wasn't the same. Like something in her died. I still blamed him for that."

"Sorry." J.C. said. "Sure he did it for the best."

Charlie snorted.

"I got of picture of her right here." Charlie said as he pulls out a picture from his wallet. He gave it to J.C. There was Bella, Edward, and a little girl who looks like a twin of Edward. "That's their adoptive daughter, Renesmee."

J.C. smiled as she ate her veggie burger. "Wow you must be a proud grandpa."

"I am."

"So where do they live?"

"Edward's foster parents live up there in the woods. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the best doctor." Charlie said as he ate his steak.

J.C. was finished with her food. Peter was too.

Before they left, J.C. said "Thanks."

"No problem."

Peter asked J.C. "Where to next?"

"To visit Edward and Bella." J.C. replied.

"And?" Peter said. "J. you got to be real. You think they're going to believe what you saw in your dreams?"

"I know it's crazy but I have to try." J.C. said in the driver's seat. Then they were in the woods on a path.

Cullen's Home:

"Alice?" Edward asked. "What do you see?"

"I see two people coming here. To meet you and Bella. They're in a red pick-up." Alice said.

"Who are they?" Emmett said.

"One of them is name Peter Parker." Edward said.

"Like spider-man?" Emmett said laughing.

"No. And the other one. I can't read her thoughts." Edward said.

Then Bella appeared holding a sleeping Renesmee.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Alice seen a couple people coming here to meet us." He replied.

"Us as in the whole family?" said Bella

"No me and you."

Rosalie said. "Are they a threat, Alice?"

Alice shocked her head no. "They are friendly. It's something about the girl's dream she had about you, Bella."

"Me?" Bella said.

The door bell ranged.

"It's them." Edward said. "Bella, go open the door."

Bella opens the door. She smiled at the strangers.

"Hi, I'm J.C. Conner and this is Peter Parker." J.C. said.

"I seen you guy coming." Alice said walking towards them. "I'm Alice."

"Alice, you're putting us in danger. And them." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Rose, they kind of all ready know to truth." Alice said. "Do you?"

J.C. looked into Bella's golden eyes. "Bella, this may sound crazy to you but last night, I had a dream about you."

Bella looked confused. "You had a dream about me, um.?"

"J.C. Yeah I know weird. You were in a ballet studio looking for your mom."

Bella said. "That's right. How can you have dreams like that?"

"I don't know. I just do." J.C. said. "Then you were attacked by this vampire named James and he said "Tell Edward to avenge you!" over and over and he broke your leg."

Edward walks towards J.C. "You're saying that you had a dream about Bella's worst moment like that."

"Yes. That's how I am. I even have dreams about Peter here best and worst memories." J.C. said. "Then I dreamed about you and Bella talking in the meadow. And I had seen you in the sunlight."

Edward gasped. "How did I look?"

"Like a thousand diamonds." J.C. said "Why is your skin like that? Why is you're eyes golden like the way they are?"

"If we say, then you guys will have to become one." Edward said.

"Become what?" Peter asked.

"A vampire." Carlisle said.


	4. Vampires and a Werewolf

J.C. was in shock. "Vampire? You guys are vampires?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered

Everyone expected J.C. and Peter to run away screaming. But instead they were calm. Then J.C. said.

"You guys didn't look like a traditional vampire."

Emmett said. "What? Hoping for dungeons and coffins?"

Peter replied. "Dungeons, no. Coffins, yes."

Then a blonde boy came into the room. It was Jasper.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." He said as his sticks out his pale hand. J.C. shakes his hand.

"Jasper, your hand is cold." J.C. said rubbing her hands together.

"Well that's the thing with us vamps, we have I cold skin." Jasper said.

"Okay." J.C. said. "Tell us more about your kind of vampires."

"Carlisle, would you be the one to explain this?" Edward asked.

"Edward, we have to make them leave. This is dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said angrier.

"It's too late for that." Emmett said.

"Alright." Carlisle began. "Well see we are very different than a traditional vampire. We can stand garlic and holy items. We however can't sleep. We glitter when expose to sunlight and are immortal."

"You guys don't sleep? Like ever?" Peter asked.

Carlisle shakes his head no. "Nope. If you look in our bedroom, you'll see there is no bed."

"And we can survive on animal blood." Alice added. "It's the reason why our eyes are golden. See when we drink animal blood we have golden eyes and drink human's its red and black."

"Like James." J.C. said

"You had seen him before? James." Jasper asked.

"No. Only from Bella's memory when he attacked her. It was terrifying to look at those eyes." J.C. answered.

"It was for me." Bella said, putting her arm around J.C. "I still have that scar. See?"

Bella lifted up her shirt sleeve and it revealed a crescent shape scar on her hand.

"How did you get this, Bella?" J.C. asked as she examines the arm.

"Well, to explain, J.C., our venom is the only thing that leaves scars." Bella began. "See when you become a vampire you go though this painful transformation. It takes about 3-5 days for it to be complete."

"How painful are we talking here?" Peter asked.

"Very painful, like being set on fire." Bella replied.

"Bella went through that pain twice." Edward said. "First when James first bit her, I stuck out the venom because I wanted her to her a normal life."

Peter said. "Edward, what was the second time?"

"When I was pregnant with my daughter, Nessie, she's half human and half vampire." Bella said still holding her. "She was hurting while inside. She didn't mean it. Then I went through a violent labor, nearly killing me."

J.C. signed as she went her fingers through her hair.

"Are there more vampires like you?" J.C. asked Edward.

"Yes, there is. But some aren't like us."

"As in drink human blood?" J.C. said with fear at the edge of her voice.

"Yes, but some are friendly. Except if you count the Volturi." Bella said.

J.C. got confused. "Who are they, Bella?"

Bella begins. "The Volturi are an organized coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. They "invite" other vampires with powerful gifts to join their coven. They are the largest and most powerful Coven of vampires."

"But." Edward began. "However, they do not follow a "vegetarian" diet, as me and Bella seen Heidi one of the members, in which she capture and murder several humans in a carefully planned "meal"."

"Don't want to meet them in a dark alley." Peter said.

"And they really don't want any humans to know about vampire's existence. Either you join or die." Bella said. "This is why we didn't want to tell you two."

"Because you feared for a couple of stranger's life?" J.C. said. "Wow."

"What are next, werewolves?" Peter said chucking low.

"Well we like to call ourselves shape shifters." A voice said. It was Jacob Black coming from the back door. J.C. jumped in surprised causing her to fall.

"Jacob!" Bella said smacking him on his back. "You scare one of your guests to death!"

"Sorry, need a hand?" Jacob said smiling while he offers his hand. J.C. got up with his help. She laughed.

"That's ok." She said smiling at him. "So you're really a werewolf, um..."

"Jacob. Jacob Black. And yeah, a werewolf. Well wolf." Bella said

Then Jacob transformed into a wolf. He was as big as a horse with long red brown fur.

"These wolfs can change at will, heal at a fast rate, and can't die from silver items." Edward said.

"Can my life get my weirder than this?" J.C. said laughing

"I said the same thing when I meet Edward and Jacob." Bella said smiling.

"I think we're going to be great friends." J.C. said

Then Alice screamed. "We have to go! Now!"

"Why?" J.C. asked. "You see someone coming?"

"I saw them. The Volturi. Coming here. For you." Alice was pointing at J.C.

"Me?" J.C. said in confusion. "Why me, Alice?"

"Not just you. All of us. But they really want you." Alice said.

Then the windows burst into a thousand pieces. Everyone ducked. The wall exploded. Then they came. The Volturi guards. As always wearing their black hoods. But they looked different. The skin instead of being pale was grayish, like a zombie. Their eyes were black completely. The guards included Afton, Alec, Chelsea, Corin, Demetrious, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, and Santiago.

"Where is she, Alice?" Jane asked forcefully. "Jamie Charlene Conner."

"Hey! You little bitch! Get away from her!" J.C. shouted at Jane. "Don't make me do it!"

"Do what?" Jane asked. She tried to use her ability to cause the illusion of pain on J.C. But it didn't work. Jane got angrier. Tried again but still didn't work.

Then Jane felt it. Something building up in the air. It was heat and it only got hotter.

"Get away! Leave before she burns you up!" Peter said shouting.

"Then Peter felt a puff of hot air go pass him. Suddenly, Felix while fighting with Edward has on fire. He was screaming in agony. Begging for someone to help him. Then balls of fire appeared everywhere. The guards decided to leave. The Cullen's and Jacob escaped, leaving only J.C. and Peter.

"Jamie!" Peter said begging. "Please stop!"

She couldn't handle it. All of her powers were too much. Then she screamed out "Daddy!" before passing out.

J.C. slipped into another bad memory. This time it was the memory of a young wizard boy from London, England by the name of Harry Potter.


	5. A New Place

**J.C.'s POV**

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! I'll hold him off!"_

_All I seen was a man with messy jet black hair. He was telling his wife to leave and take their son, Harry. I think. The man in the hood laughs because the husband didn't have his wand with him. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" the man said. And the husband felled like a puppet cut from his strings._

_I was watching in horror as he went up stairs to the mother and child. I heard her trying to barricade herself in. I heard his thoughts. "What a stupid girl." I heard. Then with the flick of his wand he forced the door open. I see the mother drop her son into his crib. She put up her arms wide protecting her child like any mother would do._

"_Stand aside, silly girl." He said._

"_Not Harry!" I seen her begged the man. I wanted to so bad just grab then both and take them back to the real world so they can be safe._

"_This is my last warning-"_

"_Not Harry! Please…Have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" I screamed as I watched her dropped like her husband. Now only baby Harry was left. I wanted to grab the baby so bad._

_Then the scene changed. I was now at a party. Everyone was celebrating. The room had red and gold banners with lions all over the place._

"_Harry! We won! We won!" A red headed boy said. I saw him talking to a boy with messy black her with green eyes. I was seeing baby Harry. Well not a baby anymore but about 17 years old maybe. Then a red headed girl was running towards him. She wraps her around him and then Harry kissed her. Everyone had stopped celebrating when they started kissing. I heard a glass crack. Then I see a boy with pieces of glass in his hand._

"_Jamie Charlene." A voice said. "Find them. You need them."_

"_Who" I said scared._

_A dragon appeared. She was red and gold with fire burning eyes. But she was the most beautiful creature I ever seen._

"_Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."_

"_But why?" I asked her._

"_Sweet Jamie Charlene. I'm Adena, goddess of dragons. It was I who gave you the ability to dream about human's best and worst memory."_

"_Why Bella and Edward Cullen and Harry Potter? Why am I having dreams about these people?" I asked again._

"_I wanted to show you how all of you are alike. How much you have in common. That you are meant to be with them" Adena said with a smile._

"_I still don't get it, Adena." I said._

"_There are two worlds that don't about each other. Harry Potter's world and the Cullen's world are the two worlds. I chose you to bring them together because evil is coming. You are the one that will bring them together."_

"_How?"_

"_Go to London. First find an old boot with a rose inside it. It's called a Porkey. It will take you straight to London."_

"Jamie! Please wake up!" I heard. I hear someone was crying. It was Peter.

I forced my eyes to open. The Cullen's home was no more. It had burned down into ashes. There were smoke coming from it.

Carlisle was wrapping my hand in a bandage. Peter had me lying across his lap.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah." I said "Where's everybody else? Bella, Edward…"

"Calm down, J.C." Carlisle said to me. "They're all find. See?"

I see Edward, Bella, and Nessie together by a tree and seen Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob looking at what's left of their home.

"Carlisle!" A woman screamed. When turned around to see her I saw Snow White. She too had pale skin, golden eyes, and like the rest of the Cullens, she was beautiful.

"Esme!" yelled Edward. "It was the Volturi. They did this to our home."

"But why?" she said to her son. "This is not like them to do something like this."

Carlisle signed. Then he looked eye to eye with his wife. "They wanted us. Especially her." Carlisle said to his wife pointing at me.

Esme looked at me. Just looking at her beautiful face, it made me feel guiltier. It was my fault they no longer had a home. I was the on they really wanted.

"It's my fault!" I screamed. "I shouldn't have ever come here!"

"J.C., it's not your fault." Esme said. "Don't beat yourself up."

"She's right." Bella said. "Like Alice said, they wanted all of us."

"But they really wanted me, Bella. M-"Esme cut me off.

"It's not your fault, honey." She said with a soft voice. The sound of her voice made me relax a little.

"Grandma's right." A small voice.

I turned to see it was a very beautiful little girl who was hard not to look at. This was Nessie. She looked like a female version of her father Edward. But in those eyes, I see Bella. When Bella was still human. Nessie touch me.

I had a quick flashback. I was with my mom and dad. It was Christmas. It was a very special one that year because it was the last one I spend with my parents before they were murdered. After that, the scene changed back and Nessie was still standing there, looking at me.

"Oh J.C." Bella said. "She can show you people's memories."

"I saw my parents." I said. "That was the happiest day of my life."

"So what now?" Peter said.

"Well, I don't know Peter." Edward said.

Then it hit me. "_Go to London. First find an old boot with a rose inside it. It's called a Porkey. It will take you straight to London." _That was Adena the Goddess of Dragons told me. Find a boot with a rose in it. Then for some reason I just ran into the forest.

"J.C! Come back." I heard Peter shouted at me. Kept running, never turning back. Then I was alone.

I was alone. In the mist of the woods. How dumb was I. Thinking I was going to find the boot. But then again, after what's been happening in the past day, Hell I'll do anything. I tripped over something, causing me to fall on my face.

"Ow!" I shouted. It made an echo. I got up to see what it was. An old boot with a. rose?

"Found it!" I said. Making another echo. "J.C.! Where are you?" I turned to see it was Peter, Jacob Black and the Cullen's running towards me.

"Hey man! Why did you run off like that?" Emmett said. "The Volturi could have waiting here for you."

"I don't know?" I said. "She told me to find a boot."

"She?" Peter said confused. "J.C., who are you talking about?"

"Adena. She's the one who told me to find that boot." I pointed at the boot.

"Carlisle." Rosalie whisper. "I think she's having a mental breakdown."

"I'M NOT!" I yelled. "I know this sound crazy but Adena told me to find a boot with a rose in it."

I grabbed the boot to show them. But as soon as I grabbed it, my whole world had quickly started to spin faster and faster right before me eyes. I was still holding on to the boot. I was flying around and around.

"_Let go, Jamie Charlene." _A voice said. "_Let go now."_

I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on. But then I felt a something that force my hands to let go. I was falling faster and faster. I couldn't focus with the wind blowing at me. I landed on a street. I was dead.

**Peter's POV**

"I don't know?" J.C. said. "She told me to find a boot."

"She?" I said confused. "J.C., who are you talking about?"

"Adena. She's the one who told me to find that boot." She pointed at the boot.

"Carlisle." That blonde girl Rosalie whisper. "I think she's having a mental breakdown."

"I'M NOT!" J.C. yelled. "I know this sound crazy but Adena told me to find a boot with a rose in it."

Jamie grabbed the boot to show us. But as soon as she touches it, J.C. disappeared in a flash of a light.

"JAMIE!" I screamed. But what was the point. It wasn't like she was going to come right back. All that I did was break down on my knees and cried. The girl I deeply loved so much was gone and I didn't know if she was ever coming back.

**Edward's POV **

I watched as Peter broke down and cried over his best friend. I read his thoughts. I didn't think of her as a friend. No, he though of her as the girl he loved. He's in love with his best friend. He didn't tell her because he thinks he was protecting her. Like how I left Bella because Jasper almost killed her on 18th birthday. Because I though I was protecting her.

**J.C.'s POV**

I heard voices. Then I heard screaming. My eyes opened. People were running everywhere. They didn't notice a red head girl was lying unconscious. There were some people in black robes destroying everything in their path. I though it was the Volturi, attacking these people. But they weren't the Volturi. They had on mask. I could see that their skin was grayish, how I saw the Volturi.

"Hey look!" Said a female voice. "She looks like a Weasley!"

I saw that a man with a werewolf face grabbed me by my long hair. I screamed in agony.

Then I was surrounded with four black robed people with silver mask on. One of them took off her mask to reveal her face. She looked like shit to be honest. This woman had black her with a white stripe that reminds me of Cruela De Ville. Her face was skull like. And like the Volturi, the skin was completely gray with black eyes.

"I guess we have a Weasley." She said. "She does have the hair. And the hand-me downs."

"Bellatrix," one of them said. "Look at her arm."

Bellatrix, so her name is, grabs my right arm and exams it. I too look it and saw that I had a red dragon tattoo on it.

"It's her then." The werewolf face said. "I told you guys while find her before those damn vampires do."

He was rubbing on my chest. I kicked him in his groin. He howled in pain.

That bitch Bellatrix, yanked my hair.

"Don't make this harder on yourself." Bellatrix said. "Now look at what you did to the werewolf Greybeck."

"Greybeck?" I said. "He's a werewolf?"

Greybeck laughs at me. "What you never seen a werewolf before?" He said. "Oh I forgot, you're a muggle."

Now I really terrified. I they wanted me too. Like the Volturi. I started to cry. They laughed more. I wish someone could help me. Anyone. Then they tied me up really tightly. Greybeck, the "werewolf" started to dragged me away. I was struggling to break free, but he was too strong.

"Stupefy!" I heard. Then all of the people who surrounded me went away. I saw them pull out what looks like wands. Red and green lights was shooting from each one back and forward. Then my kidnappers disappeared. I started to feel dizzy. Then I collapsed. My eyes closed. Then last image I saw was a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.


	6. London's Wizards

**Wizards of London**

**Peter's POV**

It took me awhile to pull myself together. Then I felt a whoosh of calm put into me. I didn't know where it came from. All I just know is that I still angry at myself.

**Jasper's POV**

I pushed calmness into Peter. He needed to be calm, if he wanted to find her. But the calmer I pushed, the angrier he became. Not with us, but himself.

**Bella's POV**

I sense Jasper trying to make him calm.

"Jasper." I said. "Maybe you should stop its not helping him much."

"I guess you're right." Jasper said disappointed. "I just want to help him out."

"We all do, Jazz." I said. I remember how I was with Edward suddenly left me. I wasn't the same. I was dead on the inside. No life in me. I just couldn't live without him.

"Mommy." Nessie asked. "Where's the nice lady, J.C.?"

Nessie really had liked her.

And I too started to like J.C. She was a good person. Even though I only had known her for a short amount of time. I hope she is all right, where ever she is.

**Peter's POV**

"_Peter." A soft voice said. "Don't fear."_

"J.C.?" I said in a whisper. "Is that you?"

"_No." The voice said. "But I know how you and your new friends can find her."_

"Who are you?" Edward said anxiously. "Who?"

"_I'm the Goddess of Dragons, Adena."_

Then burst of flames appeared, making a circle of fire. Out of the fire, a huge dragon appeared. It was a Chinese dragon with red and golden scales, and the eyes, boy were they burning fire.

**Rosalie's POV**

She was right. That girl J.C. was telling the truth. I though she was going crazy. I was a bitch for thinking that. Now she's gone. I feel so guilty. It was my fault that Peter's best friend was gone. Away from him.

**Peter's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. To be honest.

"Adena." I said. "You know where she is?"

"Yes." She said smiling. "In London."

I looked deep into those eyes. It was like watching a wildfire.

"I was the one who told her to find the boot." She said. "But didn't say she not have touched it until all of you were touching it at the same time."

"So this boot will take us to London?" Carlisle asked.

Adena nodded. "Everyone grabbed the boot." Jasper said.

Everyone grabbed it. Expect for Jacob.

"Jacob." Bella said. "Why aren't you touching the boot?"

"Should we trust her?" he said. "This could be a trick."

Adena smiled at Jacob. Her smile was beautiful as Jamie's.

"_Jacob Black. Great grandson of Ephraim Black." Adena said._

"How did you know?" Jacob said.

"_A Goddess knows everything. And you can trust me."_

Jacob touched to the boot. But as soon as he grabbed it, our whole had quickly started to spin faster and faster right before us. We were screaming from the top of our lungs as we still were holding on to the boot. Pale faces were flying around and around.

"_Let go." _A voice said. "_Let go now."_

Edward, holding on to Bella and Nessie had let go. Then Carlisle and Esme, next was Alice and Jasper, and Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on. But then I felt a something that forces my hands to let go. I was falling faster and faster. I couldn't focus with the wind blowing at me. I landed on a street. Everyone did. We landed in a destroyed alley.

**J.C.'s POV**

"Harry, what should we do with her when she wakes up?"

"First, we should see if she's hurt, Ron." A voice said. "And bring that first aid."

My eyes open. It was hard for me to get up without feeling pain. I was lying in a bed wearing a white nightgown. The room was filled with highly polished oak furniture, and a crackling fire. I turned my head to see that I was face to face to my savior. It was him, Harry Potter. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smiled at him back, blushing with embarrassment.

"Well hello there." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess." I said. "Where am I?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered. "My wife should be back by now."

"I don't want to be in your business, but what is your wife's name?"

"Ginny." He said. "Oh there she is!"

A red head girl appeared. She was small, like about Alice size maybe. This girl has vivid red hair that she wore long, and I would describe as a "mane", like a lion. And her eyes, they were chocolate brown, the same as Bella's. Bella. Peter. The Cullen's. How I miss them.

"Well, hi there." Ginny said.

"Hi." I said in a weak voice. I felt dizzy again. My head just dropped on the pillow. Ginny had gently place hands under my head to catch it. She did.

"Ginny." Harry said. But I couldn't hear it. Then I slipped into a memory.

"_No."_

"_NO! NO!"_

"_HARRY! HARRY!"_

_I watched as three people, one of them was Ginny, screamed because Harry was dead. Or so they think. I could tell that he was only playing dead. Ginny broke down on her knees. Screaming at the world._

_Then the scene changed. I was now at a party. Everyone was celebrating. The room had red and gold banners with lions all over the place. I had this dream before._

"_Harry! We won! We won!" A red headed boy said. I saw him talking to a boy with messy black her with green eyes. I was seeing baby Harry. Well not a baby anymore but about 17 years old maybe. Then a red headed girl was running towards him. It was Ginny. She wraps her around him and then Harry kissed her. Everyone had stopped celebrating when they started kissing. I heard a glass crack. Then I see a boy with pieces of glass in his hand._

"Miss?" A voice said. "Can you hear me?"

I moaned. Eyes open. This time, Harry and Ginny was looking at me worried. I couldn't believe that two people would care about a stranger they have saved.

"Drink this." Ginny said handing me a cup. Well it was a goblet. "I will make you feel better."

I drank it. This was hot chocolate. How does this help? Shit after all that happen, I'll believe any.

"Excuse, but what is your name?" Harry asked. "I'm just curious."

"Jamie Charlene. But everyone calls me "J.C." for short." I answered.

"Well, J.C. I'm Har-"I cut him off. Stupid of me.

"Harry Potter. I know that." I said. "If you ask me how I know you're Harry Potter it would be a crazy explanation."

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll believe you."

"Ok then." I began. "Well I have the ability to dream about people's worst and best moments in their life. Couple of days ago, I had a dream about your parents getting murdered."

"You had a dream about my parents getting murdered?" Harry said.

"I know you think this sound crazy, but it's true." I said. "I'll leave then."

I was trying to get up from the bed but they stop me.

"We don't want you to." Ginny said. "Besides, you're safer here. Those Death Eaters will be looking for you."

"Death Eaters?" I said. "The ones with the silver mask?"

Ginny nodded. "Harry and my brother, Ron saw them attempting to take you."

"You must be a muggle." Harry said.

"A muggle?" I said.

"That's what we call non-magical people." Ginny said. "We're wizards.

"Wizards? Wow so they do existed." I said.

"That's how I feel when I found out I was a wizard." Harry said.

"Harry .Why did you choose to save me?" I said. "Of all people."

"I just did." Harry said. "They though you were Weasley, Ginny's family, because of your red hair."

"Until one of them saw a red dragon tattoo on my arm." I admitted. "They really wanted me."

"Hey! Mione she's a wake!" a boy said causing me to jump.

"Ron!" Ginny said angry. "You scared her!"

"Oi!" Ron said. "Sorry, I'm Ron Weasley, the one who saved you."

"The one who helped saved you." Harry corrected.

"I'm Hermione Granger. His wife." A girl said.

"Hello Ron. Hermione." I said.

"Ron was very worry about you." Hermione said looking at her husband.

"Worried about a complete stranger?" I said.

"That's Ron." Harry said.

I started to cry. Ginny comfort me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I miss Peter." I said. "He's my best friend. And the Cullen's..."

"Who are the Cullen's?" Harry asked me.

"This family that live in Forks, Washington." I said.

"In the U.S.?" Ron said. "You know you're in London."

"I am?"

They all nodded. I was very far away from him.

**Peter's POV**

Everything was destroyed. Every store window broken. I saw that Jacob and the Cullen's were on their feet. I quickly got on my feet.

"This doesn't look like London." I said. "How are we supposed to find her."

"We can all track her down." Jacob said. He transformed into a wolf.

"How?" I said.

"Dude you got 8 vampires and a werewolf who can track down a scent within 10 miles away." Emmett said.

Jacob howled.

"He must have picked up her scent." Alice said. "Alright, Jake where do we go?"

The huge wolf ran into an old building.

"Come on." I said as we all ran into the building.

**J.C.'s POV**

"Tell me about more about the wizarding world?" I asked like a child.

"Well." Harry began. "It's…"

The door had busted down. "It's her! We found her!" I was in horror. I was about to die….


	7. Wizards, Vampires,and a Werewolf

**J.C.'s POV**

I was terrified. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands while Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of me, with their wands out as well.

"All I want is her." A voice said. "Just give her to me."

I instantly recognized his voice. Peter. My whole body became calm and excited. They all came for me.

"You'll have to go through us first." Ron said. "I you don't want to cross us."

I couldn't see well because of Ginny and Hermione, but I saw a huge wolf. It was Jacob. He leaped towards Ginny and Hermione. Ginny had yelled "Bat Bogey Hex!" and Jacob were flying back across the room. I saw that Jasper and Emmett was able to catch him. Edward and Bella were running towards Harry and Ron. I wanted them to stop.

"WAIT! STOP IT!" I screamed. I cause the goblet that Ginny gave me to fly across the room and the cup caught on fire. Fire that I cause.

"Don't they're my friends." I said to Edward and Bella.

"They kidnap you." Edward said. I feel the anger in his voice.

"No. _They saved me"_ I told them. Then I turned to Harry and Ron. "They're the Cullen's I was telling you about."

Harry still had his wand. "They could be Death Eaters." Ron said.

"What the hell is a Death Eater?" Emmett said.

"Oh don't you play dumb you, you..." Ron said unable to think of what to call Emmett.

"Vampire." Rosalie said. "What are you?"

"We're all wizards." Hermione said. "You are not vampires."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Because its daylight and you should have been ash by now." Ron said. "And you don't have fangs."

"Well we are a different type of vampire." Alice said. "Now if you excuse us, we like to get our friend back."

Alice moves closer to Harry and Ron. "You're not getting near her." Ginny said.

"The hell I'm!" Peter said. And he ran towards me. Then the fight resumed.

"Jasper! Make them calm down." I yelled.

And suddenly, everyone was calmed. They stopped. However there was still anger in their eyes.

"Peter, they don't mean any harm." Carlisle said to him.

**Peter POV**

Even though Jasper made everyone in the room calm, I was still mad as hell. I wanted her back with me.

"Peter, they don't mean any harm." Carlisle said to me.

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper! Make them calm down." J.C. yelled.

And suddenly, everyone was calmed. We stopped. However there was still anger in our eyes. As well as them.

"Peter, they don't mean any harm." Carlisle said to him.

I read the one with the messy hair thoughts. _Who the hell are they? I can't let them hurt her._ I helped her. They didn't kidnap her. Those wizards saved her life.

"Bella." I whispered. "They're telling the truth."

"They are?" she asked. "Why did they attack us, then?"

"Because we were protecting her." The red headed girl said. "Now who are you!?"

Carlisle smiled. He was always calmed. I wonder how he does it.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my family." He said as he pointed to us. "My wife Esme, children Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"I'm Jacob. The werewolf." He said.

**J.C.'s POV**

"Because we were protecting her." Ginny said. "Now who are you!?"

Carlisle smiled. Edward said in dangerous situation he was always calmed. I wonder how he does it.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my family." He said as he pointed to them. "My wife Esme, children Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"I'm Jacob. The werewolf." He said.

"Guys please." I begged tem. "They're friendly."

It took them awhile to finally let their guard down. Peter run to me and gave me a Barney hug as I would describe it. He kissed my cheek, forehead, and my lips. It only lasted a second.

"Oh Jamie." He said looking into my eyes as I looked into his ocean blue ones. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." I said. "These are the people who saved me."

He turned towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm sorry that I attack you people." He said. I thing I love about Peter is that when he's wrong he'll make it right.

"Cullen's, Peter, and Jake, this is Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley." I said to them.

"So." Harry said. "You all are Vampires?"

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"You look different from the vampires we seen." Hermione said.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well Mrs. Weasley..."

Hermione smiled at him. "No." she said "Just Hermione."

"Well _Hermione." _Carlisle began. "We're a special type of vampire. Our kind of Vampires is normally extremely beautiful, and the skin is described as extremely cold and as hard as granite, and is often compared to alabaster. Our scent is very appealing to humans who get close enough to smell them. Vampire eyes start out as a crimson red; a red eye color indicates that a vampire is either a newborn or has recently consumed human blood. The color becomes onyx black when a vampire is in need of blood. However when a vampire's eyes are a golden color, it indicates that a vampire has instead consumed animal blood. The irises fade in color as time passes after their feedings. Purplish-black bruises appear under their eyes, becoming more pronounced with thirst. The bruises signify the fact that vampires never sleep. We are extremely pale, but flush slightly after feeding. Our skin also sparkles like diamonds once exposed to the sun, giving us the reason to never show themselves in public when the sun is out and uncovered by clouds. We do not need to breathe, however we generally do out of habit and because its an uncomfortable feel without the sense of smell. We are also unable to sleep, age, or grow."

"That explains why you were able to say all that without taking a breath." Ron said in surprised.

"You'll have to excuse him." Hermione said. "He can be rude at times."

"No problem." Carlisle said, still smiling.

"So you four are wizards?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I know strange huh?" Ginny said.

"Hey, you are talking to a vamp who didn't think this stuff this real." Bella said to Ginny with a laugh. Ginny laugh too. Ginny and Bella have some things in common, next to the chocolate brown eyes.

"So are we at peace?" Bella said.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

"Edward?" Bella said.

Edward and Harry just looked at each other. Emerald green into the golden topaz.

"Peace." Both of them said. It didn't look like were friend or allies, yet. Maybe when the time comes they'll work together.

"Are their any animals around here?" Rosalie asked. "Because we need to feed."

"There's a herd of deer." Ron said "But it's a long way."

"No problem." Emmett said. "We vampires are faster than the human eye."

Every vampire left with one blink. Leaving only me, Peter, Jacob, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"You're a werewolf?" Harry said.

Jacob nodded.

"Sorry we attack you." Harry said. "We though you were going to hurt her."

"Same here." Jacob said, grinning. "I only known her for two days and already I feel I should protect her. She's my new friend."

"Thanks, Jake." I said, blushing. "I think of you as a friend too."

"I never saw this." Peter said looking at my tattoo.

"I got it when I landed." I said. "I first saw it when that Death Eater Bellatrix.."

"Bellatrix?" Hermione said. "Did she have a skull face with black her?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. "You saw her before?"

"More like torture me to death." Hermione said bitterly. "I hated that bitch."

"What's the problem?" Peter asked.

"The problem is Bellatrix Lestrange is supposed to be dead!" Ginny said. "My mother killed her when she almost killed me. I watched her died."

"Well she looked dead." I said.

"Hang on." Harry said. "What do you mean "she looked dead?"

"Her skin was cold and gray like a zombie. And her eyes were black. Not the eye color, her whole eyes." I said. "Like the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Hermione said.

"It's this royal vampire coven, like the Cullen's except they drink human blood instead of animals." I said.

"Don't want to meet them in a dark alley." Ron said.

"Trust me; you really don't want to piss them off." Jacob said.

"They're coming!" Alice yelled. "We have to go NOW!"

The wall exploded. They are here. For me. The Volturi guards. The Death Eaters.


	8. Dark Dragon

**Alice's POV**

I seen them coming. The Volturi. For her. But they're not alone. There's other's with mask on. They must be the "Death Eaters." We had to go back.

"Alice?" Bella asked. "Something wrong?"

"We have to go back, Bella. I see them coming." I said franticly. "The Guards and the Death Eaters."

"Edward, Esme, get everybody! Tell them to come back!" I yelled. "Oh god. No! I got to go warn them!"

Then I ran back to the Leaky Cauldron. But I was too late. As soon as I got back to the room, the wall had exploded. It was the guards and the death eaters.

Those kids and Peter, lucky didn't get hurt. J.C. however was laying unconscious, cover in dirt. Jacob had transformed into his wolf form. Santiago had grab J.C. into his arms and tried to leave. Lucky, Jacob grabs her with his teeth. My family came back just in time. Afton was fight Carlisle, Alec fighting Jasper, Chelsea and me, Corin against Emmett, Demetrious battling Rosalie, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Santiago and three Death Eaters against Edward, Bella, Jacob, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Peter.

Of course Peter had inhuman strength and telekinesis. I saw Nessie trying to wake J.C. up.

**Renesmee's POV**

As I watched those bad people fight my family and my Jacob, I was trying to wake up J.C. the nice lady.

"J.C., wake up!" I yelled. She didn't respond.

"Wake up!" I yelled again. This time her eyes open. She smiled at me.

"Nessie!" She said. "How go it is to see you." She hugged me tightly.

"Look here!" Someone said behind me. Then I was lifted up from the ground. I squirmed. Then I felt a puff of hot air.

**J.C.'s POV**

"Nessie!" I said. "How go it is to see you." I hugged the little vampire tightly.

"Look here!" Someone said behind Nessie. Greybeck. Then he lifted Nessie from off the ground. She squirmed.

I got angry. Really angry. I couldn't think straight. The room started to get hot. And hotter. Then Greybeck's head caught on fire. He dropped Nessie. I caught her. Then I stand up. I got angrier and then my body temperature went up. And then the whole room caught on fire. I was in my own hell. I lost control of myself.

**Peter's POV**

While fighting with these vampires, I felt the whole room got hotter. I prayed that it wasn't because of Jamie. It was her. I turned around to see what she had become. Her eyes from hazel to black fire. Her hair becoming black as night. Veins running across her body. Black as well. The whole room had become her hell. It was burning. Jane, one of the Volturi guard ran away. A couple of vampires try to attack her but then they both were caught on fire. I never had seen her do that. And I was afraid she wasn't going to stop.

"Jamie!" I yelled. "You got to stop it!"

She just turned around looked at me and smiled. I was creepy. The way she smiled, it wasn't her; this was her powers controlling her.

"Jamie Charlene!" I cried out. "STOP!"

"I don't want to." She said, smiling.

She's enjoying this. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to her and slapped her right across her face. It stops her.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as the whole room caught on fire. I heard Peter yelled. Looked to see he was talking to J.C. or I thought it was her. Her eyes from hazel to black fire. The red hair becoming black as night. Veins running across her body. Black as well. Two vampires went after her. Then they were on fire, burning into ashes. She did it. J.C. did it.

**Ginny's POV**

J.C. changed. I couldn't believe it. She was black. While I was battling a vampire and Greybeck, I saw a couple of vampires got set on fire. It was her.

**J.C.'s POV**

I was back. In control. My head felt hot. I was feeling hot.

"Jamie?" Peter said in a soft voice. It started to cry. He'd wrapped his arms around me. "Its okay, honey. It's okay."

"You should have killed me." I said while sobbing. "I could have killed you or one of them."

"No. Don't say that." He cooed.

"I deserve it. You saw how I looked." I said.

"I know you." Peter said stroking my hair. "I know that you will never kill them."

"How can you be sure?" I whisper.

"You're in control." He said.

"J.C.?" Bella and Ginny said at the same. It was funny.

"You ok?" Bella asked.

"Me, Bella, everybody was worried about you." Ginny said. "You weren't. You don't look like…you."

"Its okay, Ginny." I said trying to put up a smile for them. "I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Bella said with concerned.

"Yeah." I said "Now where are we going to do now?"

I looked around at what was left of the Leaky Cauldron. I pretty much burn down the whole damn room. It was completely black and Smokey. I couldn't believe I cause this. I could have killed Ginny, Bella, the Cullens, Jacob, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Peter. What if I lose control and don't snap out of it? Will they have the courage to destroy me if it comes to it? I looked at them. Peter, the Cullens, Jacob, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Now, they were the only friends and family I have to lose. I could never lose them.

"Well Carlisle was thinking we should go to Volterra, Italy to visit good old Aro." Bella said.

"That doesn't seem bad." Peter said.

"The Volturi lives there, that's really bad." Edward said.

"So were going to a place where they want Jamie." Peter said. "Is it worth risk losing her again?"

"Let's go." I said. "To Volterra."

"J. I don't think" I cut Peter off.

"Peter, they're going to keep coming after me." I said. "I don't want to be the reason why innocent people die."

**Edward's POV**

"The Volturi lives there, that's really bad." I said.

"So were going to a place where they want Jamie." Peter said. "Is it worth risk losing her again?"

"Let's go." J.C. said. "To Volterra."

"J. I don't think" She cut Peter off.

"Peter, they're going to keep coming after me." she said. "I don't want to be the reason why innocent people die."

"_Jamie I please don't give yourself up." Peter though. "I love you so much. I'll fight for you!"_

Why couldn't he say this to her? Peter is like me in so many ways. Listening to his thoughts, reminds when I first meet Bella. When I first smelled her. How I tried my best to avoid her. To protect her from myself. When I think about, every time Bella's in troubled, it's because I was protecting her. J.C. is like Bella. She has a very private mind, which is thought to be why I'm unable to hear her thoughts. She wants to hang around with vampires, like Bella. She puts over people before herself. I know this is eating at him. I just hope he tells her before its too late.

**Harry's POV**

"J. I don't think" She cut Peter off.

"Peter, they're going to keep coming after me." she said. "I don't want to be the reason why innocent people die."

The thing about her. J.C. is that she's like Ginny. She had an energetic, lively personality. I never seen it but I know she has it. I could tell. She had a danger side. By danger, I mean hanging around with vampires that could suck her dry and a group of wizards that could put curses and hexes on her.

**J.C.'s POV**

I didn't want innocent people dead because of me. Especially the one I cared about. I didn't want to lose them like how I lost my parents. I would rather die than lose them. I don't believe that a vampire family would care about me after what I put them through. I was the reason why they didn't have a house.

"So two people can ride on one broomstick." Edward said. "Alright, Potter."

Edward and Harry. Still enemies while they should be allies. God, I really loved them both to death, but they're a couple of idiots. Why can't they be like their wives? Bella and Ginny. Good friends already.

"Hey, Jamie!" Peter yelled. "Do you want to ride with Ginny?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Ginny asked me.

"No, I love being high in the air." I said.

"Well your going to love this." She said. Then we zoomed off then ground. We were going faster into the sky. My heart rate was very fast. Then Ginny had slowed down.

"That was awesome, Gin!" I said.

"Glad you like it." Ginny said smiling. "Now we're going to land down."

We were zooming faster going down. I though we was going to crash. We landed on ground. A big tent was there.

"Is this where we are going to stay?" Edward asked.

"No." Harry said bitterly. "Look inside."

When I looked, it was like a small house with a kitchen, bathrooms, rooms etc.

"I love magic." I said I under my breath.

**Volterra****, Italy**

It was night in Volterra. Everyone was asleep. The Volturi, however didn't sleep because they're vampires. They roamed the night searching for victims. But now the Volturi who formerly serves Aro and the Death Eaters of London who use to be loyal to Lord Voldemort now serves Kek, ancient dragon demon from hell. Legends say that Kek will rise on 6.15.9. (June 15, 2009) and that he will unleash eternity of hell and darkness upon the world.

"Where is she?" Kek demanded.

"She's with the vampires and wizards." Jane said. "We would have gotten her if she didn't cause those fires..."

"You fucking vampires and fires, what's with that? Bellatrix said to Jane.

"Our skin is flammable." Heidi said.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Kek. "I want Jamie Charlene here now!"

They all left. Guards and Death Eaters.


	9. Short Lust

**J.C.'s POV**

I was writing a poem about Edward and Harry after I had a talk with them.

_**Edward**_

_Thinking that he should live up to be a killer and a zero,_

_But really Edward Cullen is an usually one of a kind of hero._

_He loves his Bella so much he gives her what she desires,_

_Except for turning her into a dangerous killer, a vampire._

_**Harry**_

_Looking into his green eyes and messy jet black hair,_

_Harry Potter is as brave and strong like a black bear._

_Sometimes he can be stubborn and a real hothead,_

_that makes his wife Ginny's face turn bright red._

Ealier

I was enjoying the view. Three B's to describe this evening. The moon was big, bright and beautiful. Everything was good, except for Edward and Harry's hate for each other. And of course a group of zombie vampires and dead wizards who are looking for me. I still confused. Why do they want me? How come I got this dragon tattoo? Life is full of bull shit and happy surprises. This is the bull shit surprise.

"Get away from me."

"Up yours!"

"Edward!" Bella said "Why are you so rude?"

"Harry James Potter." Ginny said like his mother. "Why are you so stubborn?"

I turned around from the beautiful midnight sky to see Edward and Harry looking at each other like a pair of wolves, ready to fight to the death. Ginny was trying to restrain Harry from killing Edward. Like Harry had a chance, he was merely human with magical powers from a wand and Edward; well he's a vampire with inhuman strength and speed.

"God what's with you two?" Bella said.

Harry and Edward just stare at each other. Then they just stormed off. Both wives didn't bother to go after them. Guess they just want to let them work it out on their own. I just got up and followed Edward.

He'd stopped by a huge lake. It was like looking at a sad angel, lost from heaven. So I went up to him.

"Hey." I said low.

"Look-Oh sorry, J.C." Edward said in a soft voice.

"It's okay."

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Harry Potter are having problems with each other." I answered. "So?"

"So what?"

"I'm confused here. You and he are the only ones that hate each other."

Edward was in total silence.

I signed. "Why do you hate him?"

"I don't trust them." He replied. "Especially Potter."

"What do you mean "Especially Potter?" I said in a confused tone.

"I don't like what's he thinking of my family." He said bitterly. "That's what I mean when I said "Especially Potter."

"How can you tell what's he thinking of you're family." I chuckled a little. "You can read minds or something?"

"Yes." He said. "I really can."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No." He said. "I believe you have a private mind, like Bella."

"You can't read her mind either?"

"I just said that."

"Nobody likes a rude person." I said.

"Sorry." He said in his angelic voice. "It's not like me to be this mean."

"No problem." I just looked at him. Staring. I took a deep breathe. "So, what's he'd been thinking of your family?"

"How we're dangerous. That you and your friend are better off dead than being with a bunch of vampires." He confessed. "And the worst part is…he's right."

I looked deep into his golden eyes. I see was pain, anger, and a little happiness? That's weird.

"Hey!" A voice said. I turned around to see that it was no other than Harry Potter. Oh shit. This can't be good.

"Harry?" I said in a nervous voice. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't notice that you we're following him after our disagreement and..."

Edward cut him off.

"So you wanted to save her from the big, bad vampire." Edward finished. "Right, Potter?"

"I never said you and your family were-"Harry said.

"Stop with the arguing!" I screamed. "God, you two are unbelievable."

"Sorry." Edward said.

"Is this why you hate each other?" I asked both. They were in total silence. "Come on. Harry, why do you hate Edward?"

"Because." He stopped. Maybe due to telling me the truth of his hatred towards Edward. It can't be that bad. Right?

"He said something about me and my friends. How we can't be trusted." Harry said turning his head to avoid eye contact.

To me this was like a peer meditation session with the disputants and the mediator. And I think I solve the problem.

"So all of this hatred was over some "he said stuff about me." Thing?" I asked. Isn't that something? That's why that were pissed at each other?

"You two should promise to apologize and shake hands."

Both signed.

"I'm sorry for being an arse." Harry said. I almost laughed on how Harry pronounce "ass" with his British accent. Edward however was a different story.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry for being a complete asshole."

"Now shake hands."

Edward and Harry shook hands.

"Do you guys still want to kill each other?" I asked, worrying about either of them was going to kill each other. I don't know why I just thought of that.

"No." Edward said. "I not pissed."

"Neither am I." Harry answered.

"Please don't lie to me." I begged. "I would just lose it."

Harry chuckled. "We're not angry at each other anymore. So calm down."

"Promise me this." I began. "That you'll trust each other. Fight together when the time comes. And from the looks of it, I really hope that you'll do that."

"Alright." Both said together that shocked me and them. We all laughed.

"How did you become a vampire?" Harry asked.

"I was dying from the Spanish flu back in Chicago around 1918." Edward said. "My parents died first before it got to me. Then all I remembered smelling a pleasant scent from Carlisle, my dad, and felling the most burning pain going at my body."

"But." Harry asked. "You said that your parents died first."

"My biological parents." Edward corrected. "Carlisle is my adoptive father. He created me. He told me that my mother Elizabeth said to save me at all cost."

"Even if it meant for you to become an immortal vampire?" I said.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if they wanted me to become the most dangerous predator on this planet."

I put my hands on his shoulders. "You are not a monster."

"But I am." He said with frustration in his tone. "A vampire. People expect me to be a killer."

"Look man." Harry jumped in. "You are who you chose to be. Don't live up to their expectation."

"How would you know?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to even tell you but I will." Harry began. "When I was a baby, my parents were murdered by this wizard, Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Voldemort." Harry said bitterly. "Any way, he was going to kill me with a curse and for some reason I survived it. No one in my world ever survived the "Avada Kendvra" curse."

I had a flashback to the dream where I watch the murders of his parents. It scars me. For life.

"The whole wizarding world expected me to do great things. Because I lived after being touch by the most deadly curse ever. The weight of the world on my shoulders." Harry said.

"I know what you mean." I suddenly said. Both boys looked at me. "This is crazy. To be honest, I also feel that the world's weight on my shoulders because a group of vampires and wizards want me."

"Look..." Edward said. I cut him off.

"Edward, Harry." I began. "My life got weirder when I met a group of vampires and wizards. I had no idea that both of your kinds of were real." I stop to breathe. Then I talk some more. "Then this dragon goddess said I was meant to be with you all. Bring you together because. Evil…is….coming." _Evil was coming. _Are the Volturi and Death Eaters the evil? Or part of something much more deadly? _How much you have in common. _Did she mean by me and them or all of us together.

"I don't know what I would do without her." Edward said as he looks into the night sky.

"Who?" Harry asked. His emerald green eyes lit up.

"My love, Bella." He answered. "I recall the first day I saw her. She moved to Forks to stay with her dad. But I wasn't thrilled at our first class together. When I smelled her blood from the door, I wanted to kill her so bad. So I avoided her all day and the rest of the week."

"Why?" I asked.

"To protect her from me." Edward answered. "Besides, it's a dangerous attraction for both of us. Bella, a stubborn girl, never gave up getting close to me. She was asking more questions after I saved her from being crushed by a van and raped by a group of men."

"Reminds me of Ginny." Harry said. "She being stubborn at times and the dangerous attraction."

"Like _"Romeo & Juliet"_ I said.

"What?" Harry chuckled.

"_Romeo & Juliet" _I said. "That story was the case of dangerous attraction or forbidden love is what I called it of two star cross lovers."

A tear left my eye.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I wiped the tear away. "It was also a tragedy because they both died. They couldn't live without each other so they killed themselves."

"When I though Bella was dead, I couldn't live anymore so I went to Volterra to provoked to Volturi into killing me." Edward said. "But Bella came and I recited the line when Romeo was in the tomb."

"If she came too late, t would have been late _Romeo & Juliet."_ Harry said. "I can not live without Ginny. I broke up with her because I wanted to protect her from Voldemort. He'd used her once because she was my vest friend's sister."

"Two pairs of Romeo and Juliet." I chuckled. "Wish I had one."

"I think you do, J.C." Edward said grinning. "He'd been under your nose all this time."

"Who? You?!" I asked in a serious voice.

"No, Peter Parker." He said, grinning more. His smile was crooked.

"Peter? As in my best friend Peter." I said. "No, not him. He'll never have those feelings for me."

"I read his mind." Edward said. "He really loves you more than a friend."

"You can read minds?" Harry asked the vampire.

"Yeah, it's a special ability that I have as a vampire."

"I never ask you do all vamps read minds." I asked.

"No." He answered. "Some of us have special abilities like Alice can see the future. Or Jane the Volturi guard can cause the allusion of pain. You get the idea."

I laughed. My best friend loves me. "If he'd love me like you said, then why didn't he tell me this? Huh? Why didn't he say something?"

"He was protecting you." Edward said.

"Protecting me? From what himself?" My mind was in a terrible hurricane. Peter was in love with me. Could have told me. It's not like I might feel the same way. I told myself that. Now I feel like crap.

"I got to go." I said. "I need a little chat with Peter."

I found him. "Peter, we need to talk. Now." So I drag him into our room in the tent. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asked.

'You know."

"No I don't."

"Ugh! That you loved me. Is that really true?"

He was in total silence. His mouth wasn't moving but his cheeks were glowing pink. He loved me.

"YOU LIKE ME."

"I didn't say that, Jamie."

"No your cheeks did." I smiled. "And Edward told me."

"How did he know?"

"He can read minds."

"Read minds?"

"Yeah, he can." I whined. "It's a vampire thing."

**Peter's POV**

"Peter, we need to talk. Now."

I turned only to have J.C. grab my shirt and started to drag me into a room in the tent.

"Is it true?" she asked impatiently.

"Is what true?" I asked.

'You know."

"No I don't."

"Ugh! That you loved me. Is that really true?"

I was in total silence. How can she know? I felt my cheeks blushed in pain. I gave myself away.

"YOU LIKE ME."

"I didn't say that, Jamie."

"No your cheeks did." She smiled. "And Edward told me."

Edward told her? How did he know?

"How did he know?"

"He can read minds."

"Read minds?"

"Yeah, he can." She whined. "It's a vampire thing."

After that, I lost control of myself. The next thing I remember was lips were touching.

**J.C.'s POV**

His lips were crushing mines. My body was filled with ecstasy of fire. Peter was sucking on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him in to explore. I moaned as I went closer to his body.

His hands went under my red shirt and cupped my breast and squeeze it gently. Then he pushed me against the door, rubbing against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I moaned louder as I felt his manhood getting harder on my soft skin. I notice Peter started to sweat. It wasn't hot in the room. I looked at my skin to see that I too was sweat and glowing. My skin was glowing like fire. It felt it coming. The fire.

"Peter, I can't do this." I said.

He looked at me. His blue eyes filled with love, passion, and sympathy.

"That's okay." He signed. "I was going it stop it any way."

"You don't love me?" I said.

"It's not that. I think..um…" Peter didn't finish because I cut him off.

"You think what, Peter!" I said angrily. "That I'm not good enough for you!?"

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship." He said grabbing my arm.

I yanked it away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Jamie. What's...?"

"You think you can just take advantage of me?" I said. "Well, you are wrong."

And I stormed away.

**Hope you like it. **

**Quick question, who would you pick play J.C. and Peter?**

**Post your answers when you review.**

**I don't know how to create a poll on here. :)**


	10. Lamb, Horse, and a Dragon

**Bella's POV**

I was rocking Nessie in my arms while she slept. Her long bronze ringlets fell almost past my waist. I laid her in the crib. This place, the tent, amazed me. The inside looks like an ordinary small home. It made you have a "home sweet home" feeling.

I was worried about Edward. He never had the kind hatred towards anyone. Especially someone who is kind like Harry Potter.

I don't know much about him except that he, his wife and friends are wizards and saved my friends' life. Strange as it sounds, after 2 days of knowing J.C. Conner, I think of her as a friend. She'd enter my life claiming to come to Forks after she had a dream about me and Edward.

After facing tons trouble a few years ago, I though that my life, after becoming a vampire would have no more trouble. Boy was I wrong. Edward's right, I'm a magnet for trouble.

"Hello?" a voice said at the door. "Bella?"

"The door's unlocked." I said. The door open, I expected to be Edward but instead it was a short redhead.

"Ginny, I didn't expect to see you this late."

"Well I just came by to see if you need anything." She chuckled.

"No, no I'm good." I answered. "Have you seen my husband?"

She shook her head.

"Hopefully their both are blowing off steam after…you know."

"Bella?" I heard someone called it the door. "Bella? Are you there?"

"Yeah, come on in." I said.

It was Jamie. Her eyes were a red and her voice was hoarse.

"Bella, can I talk to you. I need advice."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked the bigger redhead. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"Physically no, but mentally yes." She replied.

"Well who?"

"A friend named Peter Parker." She said bitterly.

I was confused at the moment. "What did he do to you mentally to make you this upset?"

"He kissed me." She answered.

"Kissed you?" Ginny repeated.

J.C. nodded. "It's long story."

"Tell us." I said placing my hand on her back.

"No, no." She said. "I don't to burden you or take up your time."

I laughed. "Please, immortal here! I have all of the world's time."

"And I'm a great listener." Ginny said with pride. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"First I was following Edward after his very heated confrontation with Harry."

"You followed Edward? My husband?" I said with some anger in my tone.

"I wanted to see if he's alright, Bella. It was nothing else, okay." J.C. said. Her lips tremble. Her unique hazel eyes were filled with fear. I was scaring her.

I also sense that my tone also frighten Ginny too. For the first time, since I became a vampire, I was a monster. Sort of. Those feelings were kicking in. The rage of a newborn. I never had these feelings before since after I attempted to murder Jacob when call my daughter "Nessie" instead of Renesmee.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"Its okay, Bella." Ginny said.

"I shouldn't have followed him-"J.C. said. I cut her off.

"No, I shouldn't have over reacted." I said in an apologetic voice. "You were just checking to make sure he was okay. I haven't felt like this since Jacob imprinted on Nessie."

"Imprinted?" Ginny asked.

"It a werewolf thing. Wolves imprinting means that they found his or her soulmate in a person."

Ginny and J.C. exchanged glances.

"Don't worried it nothing romantic about yet. Jacob has a few years, until then, he's goning to be big brother." I said. "Besides, if it was something like that, would he be here with us?"

We all laughed.

J.C. continued his story. "After I found him, we talk and then Harry came and they started arguing. Then I got them to confess why they hate each other and it over he said something negative about the other. I made them both shake hands and they seem good, for now so don't worry about them killing each other.

"Then Edward mentioned that he can't read my mind like yours and said Peter likes me. So I confronted Peter, he didn't say but his cheeks were bright pink then we kissed."

"I don't see the problem." Ginny said.

"While we was kissing, my skin was glowing like fire and he was sweating so we stop and he'd said he was going to anyway. I took offense and left. That was the problem, he wanted to stop."

She ran her hands through her red hair. "Was I over reacting?"

"Kind of. It was just a kiss." I answered.

"Still, he'd got my thinking that there was something between us and we could end up together. I never had anybody that loved me who was close like Peter."

Tears were forming from her eyes. It was hard to not cry with her. Me and Ginny hugged her and broke it after several minutes.

"It's okay." I said like I was singing.

She signed. "He's all I have to lose. I have no other family. He's like my other half."

"I know what you mean." I said. "When I first met Edward it was like I found my soul mate."

Ginny chuckled. "When I first met Harry, it was a crush, I was 10 and my brothers were going to Hogwarts."

"Love at first site?" J.C. said smiling.

I turned towards Ginny, both exchanging glances, turned back to J.C. and said "Yes."

"I really don't believe in "love in first site". I got to see to believe it."

"Oh is real alright." I said, forming a grin on my pale face.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I need to send a patronus to my children and go to sleep."

"You have kids?" J.C. and I asked.

"Yeah, like three. Two boys and a girl."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"James Sirius is the oldest, Albus Severus is the middle, and Lily Luna is the youngest."

Ginny left the room. It was now just me, J.C., and Nessie, sleeping

"Well I might as well leave." J.C. said as she started to get up.

"Aren't you going to stay?" I asked.

She laughed at the question. "Bella, unlike you, I still need sleep. Besides I need to take care of some business."

**J.C.'s POV**

I left Bella alone with Nessie. Boy was I tired. That girl talk was all I need. I can't believe that Ginny has children. Not one, nor two but three! When I got back to my room, Peter was asleep. Aww, it was cute the way he slept. I tip-toe into the bed because I don't want to disturb him and his rest. He needs it, I need it, and fuck everybody needs it after all the shit that's happening.

Grabbing my notebook and a pen, I yet again wrote another poem.

**_Bella & Ginny_**

_Two from different worlds are two alike,_

_With one of them is magical and the other who roams the nights._

_Bella and Ginny are from different places but are the same,_

_With personalities that is hard to tame._

_Bella is a vampire, lurking in the forest hunting animals to survive,_

_Ginny is a witch, casting spells and riding brooms._

_Their skin is white as snow and chocolate eyes filled with pride,_

_Whose husbands who saved them from total doom._

_They never knew that each other existed _

_But now they found each other, _

_Like mash potatoes and butter. _


	11. Oneirmnemonic

**J.C.'s POV**

The bright sun had awoken me from my sleep. I look up to see that I was alone in the bed. I had not dream last night. I think. Maybe I did, if you count seeing total darkness and only hearing breathing. But I had come to realized that I was dreaming. I recall hearing a small voice. I know who it belong to. Alice. She only said "Help."

But before I could continue with that though, I had a howl from a wolf from outside. It must of had been Jacob. Of course he was the only werewolf out of this whole group. I got up; jump in a quick shower, put on clothes that magically appeared and went outside.

When I got outside I found the giant russet wolf looking like a guard dog.

"Hey Jacob!" I yelled. "What's with the howling?"

The large wolf turns only his head to me. Then he changed back into his human form. That wasn't a problem, except for him being nude. I quickly turn my head in embarrassment to see Jacob naked.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have done that in front of you."

"Jacob, what are?-Jake!" I heard Bella yelled. "Jacob Black, why in the hell did you phase back in front of J.C.? God, that's the most irresponsible you ever done!"

"Geez, Bells." Jacob said. "I said I was sorry."

"Don't worry, Bella." I said. "It was an accident. Right, Jacob?"

"Right." He repeated.

"Good thing I have you a pair a clothes. Now for god sakes put then on."

Bella lid me back into the tent. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. He's not the first person I seen naked. One time I caught Peter in the shower." I said with laugher. "That was funny."

"Carlisle wants to speak to you."

"About what?"

"Your dreams." Bella responded. "He came up with a named and term of it."

**Carlisle and Esme's Room**

"J.C., Bella's found you." Carlisle said. "I want to have a word with you about your ability."

"Yeah, Bella said that you invented a word and meaning of or something."

"Yes." Carlisle said. "Thought out my four hundred years, I never heard of something like this, you must be the first person in the world."

"First person?" I said. "Carlisle, I'm sure that I'm _not_ the first person to have this…."gift". Pretty sure that there are some."

"So what's the name of it, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Post Oneirmnemonic."

Post Oneir..Nem..Monkey? That's sort of big word and hard to say.

"Post Oneiro...What?" Bella said. Lucky I wasn't the only one in the room word had a hard time pronouncing this word.

"Post Oneirmnemonic ("O-nei-ro-neh-mon-ik") means to dream of past memories of other people." Carlisle said. "Or you can just call it Oneirmnemonic."

"How did you come up with that?" I asked the blonde vampire.

"Well, Oneir means dream and mnemonic means memory." He answered. "You pronounce it like "O-nei-ro-neh-mon-ik".

"O-nei-ro-neh-mon-ik". Bella and I said together.

"I originally was going to call it Oneirkinesis like how you have both telekinesis and pyrokinesis, but kinesis means motion, so that didn't work out well."

"So I'm pyrokinetic, telekinetic, and an Oneirmnemonic." I said in an annoyed voice. "Great."

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Sure. I'll do so." I replied with a small smile on my face.

As so as we left the room, I heard a scream coming from the room Ron and his wife Hermione were sleeping in.

"Oh bloody Merlin, Ron!" I heard Hermione yelled.

Burst the door up. "What's going on?"

"That!" Said a half naked Ron, pointing to the wall. I look at the wall to see that it was a small, well medium size spider.

"That's why you were screaming, Hermione?" Bella and I both asked.

"That wasn't me; it was this scary cat Ron."

"You mean to tell us that you're scared of a little bitty spider?" Bella said.

"I'll have you know that I had a bad childhood experience with spiders." Ron said all defending him.

"His older brother turns his teddy bear into a hairy spider." Hermione said.

"Hermione! What did you tell them that!?"

"God you are such an idiot. It was years ago, Ronald."

Oh crap. There becoming an old, angry couple. All hell is about to brake loose. I can't remember when I heard such yelling, except _Maury, _and _Jerry Springer, _and _The Steve Wilkos Show._ Watching them argue was like an episode of _Maury. _Maybe now it was good time it leaves because I swear that something hit Ron on his forehead.

"Ow! Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Okay I guess that's our time to leave, Bella. Care to join me?"

"Hell yes!"

And we ran like hell.

And that's when I bump into him.

"Ow!" He shouted.

"We're so sorry." Bella said.

"It okay, my love." It was Edward. The flawless Edward. The God Ed-You get the point.

"Oh, Edward. I'm didn't mean to-"He put his fingers to silence her so she would have to speak.

"But may I ask you why are you two running like you're competing for the gold medal?" His voice was velvet.

"We heard a scream, went to investigate it, turns out to be Ron because of a spider, then he and Hermione got into it and that's why we're running for the gold medal." I answered very fast.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, it did happen." Bella said grinning. "Where's everyone?"

"The family's hunting, Jacob's guarding-"I shutter when he said his named. Oh did that bring back memories from just a few minutes ago. By just a few minutes ago memories, I mean by me seeing him nude.

"Jacob phased back to human in front of J.C. and he was naked." Bella said bitterly.

"Damn dog." Edward whisper. "Did he do it on purpose?"

"He said it was an accident and really sorry about it." I jumped in. "I wanted to know why he was howling in the daylight. Don't they do it at dunno say full moon."

"Jake likes to play around." Edward said.

"Well I'm going back outside to get some air." I said as I left the door.

The sun was bright and hot, burning my red hair. I spotted Jacob, as human, in the meadow.

"Jacob."

"Oh… hi..um…I'm sorry about earlier-" I held up my hand to silence him.

"Jake, don't say no more. I had forgiven you, alright?"

"Alright."

"I can't say the same wit Edward and Bella."

"Bloodsuckers." He whispered. "Hey do you want to run with a werewolf?"

"I don't get it what you're saying."

"I mean by you on my back while I run around into that forest." He said. "As a wolf."

"Well, I never had done anything like that, but the fuck." I said.

"Alright." That was his last word before he changed into a giant red-brown bear like creature right before my eyes. I managed to get on his back with no problem. Then he runs like a race horse on the track. When we got into the forest, it was beautiful with trees with white flower blooms that I got. Suddenly, Jacob stopped, he was growling angrily at something but what? I couldn't see the problem.

"Jacob, come on." I said. "Maybe we should leave."

"There here." Jacob said.

"Who?"

"No, how about he should leave and we take you." I voice said. Several black hooded figures appeared. It was the Voturi and the Death Eaters.

"How about he kicks your zombie ass and I and he leave?" I said with anger.

"She doesn't know how to play." Bellatrix said. "I'll show you how to play, ginger. Cruico!"

I felt pain shot into my body. I screamed in pain. Jacob tried to leave but Greybeck attacked him before he could. I had it my head on something before I slip into darkness.

**Jacob's POV**

As I tried to get J.C. back to where she's safe, this wolf man attacked me before I got the chance, causing her to fall of my back. Then she was now unconscious. I quickly went after her limp body but those damn bloodsuckers started to stab me over and over. God it hurts like hell. One of the leeches grabs her and flew off following by the others. Man Edward's gonna kill me, this time.


	12. They Goy Her

**Jacob's POV**

It took at least maybe two minutes for me to fully heal myself. God it hurt like hell. As soon as I was done healing, I ran as fast as I can back to the tent. Boy, Bella's going to have my head for letting them take her. But what's worst that Jamie's best friend is going to kill me personally.

**Edward's POV**

I was playing with Nessie when I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_"Man, Bella's going to kill me this time." _

I wonder what he'd done now. Chew on Bella's clothes? Bella step in his toilet (Feces)? How bad did he completely screwed up? This time.

Then the dog let out an annoying howl when he was outside of the tent. Then another, in pain.

I put Nessie down, went outside to see what the problem is. Everyone apparently heard him because they all came rush out the door crushing me in the process. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice had just come back from hunting.

"Jacob was attacked." Nessie said.

"What happen, Jake?" Bella asked. "And why is there blood on your fur?"

"Has anyone seen J.C.?" Peter asked.

_They got her. I let those damn bloodsuckers take her away. _

"They got her." I said. "They got her."

"What? Edward, they have her?" Bella said. "How?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. We were in the forest where they ambush us." Jacob said. "I tried to get her out of there but they kept stabbing me."

"Wait, how come Alice didn't warn us?" Peter said angrily. "Isn't she supposed to see the future?"

"Alice can't see werewolves or people with them because she hasn't been one." Carlisle explains. "She can see only human and vampire because she was both."

_Why her? Out of all people. She's always a kind person. Why does this stuff happen to good people? _

Hearing his thoughts was painful enough. It made me think if something could ever happen to Bella, Nessie, or worst both. No! I can't think like that, not now, not ever. We all have to be strong now.

"So, where do you think they'd taken her?" the small redhead asked. "Italy?"

"Probably, could have taken her somewhere else." I said. "They know we were heading for Volterra."

"But how did they know where we were?" Emmett said.

"It's how they know where to find her and Jacob." I corrected. "Where did they attack you?"

"In the forest over there, it had trees with flowers and pedals on the ground." Jacob responded.

"We should go back and see if we can get a scent." Jasper said. "Shouldn't be hard, Right?"

We all got back to the scene of the crime within mere seconds because of our inhuman speed. Expect the humans who got a ride from Jacob. So far, we didn't pick up anything scent, well a normal one. This one, it had a dead smell with the combination of smoke and blood. Then I got a whiff of another one. It belongs to a vampire, it was so familiar, and this vampire I could never forget. _James. _

"He was here too." I said with anger in my eyes. "James."

"James?" Alice said with a little fear in her voice. "That's impossible, Edward. Jasper, Emmett, and I burn his pieces."

I could understand why Alice was worried about James. After all he once tried to kill her while she was still human locked up in an asylum. And he tried to kill my Bella but failed.

"Edward, maybe its someone else." Bella said. "James is dead. D-E-A-D."

"We though that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead too." Harry said. "Until J.C. mentioning seeing her while trying to kidnap her."

"Edward, they were all here too." Alice said. "Victoria and Laurent."

"What?! Back it up, Victoria and Laurent was here too?" Emmett exclaimed. "Now all the bad guys we fought are back from the dead waking all like zombies?"

"Seems like it." Carlisle said. "I know it's very insane, Emmett, but I can smell their scents here."

"Well can you locate it?" Peter asked Edward. "Can find her?"

"Sadly this is where it begins and ends." I answered. "We're in a dead end."

Tears was forming in his eyes, he tool his hands to wipe it away.

For he had truly lost his best friend.

The one girl who he really cared about.

**J.C.'s POV**

I opened my eyes to seen that I was in a room, a very pretty room in fact. The walls were painted maroon; it was medium room with a black dresser, and a huge length mirror, the one where you can see your whole body, and the bed itself was amazing. It was queen size, with blood colored sheets and black bedpost.

Also I was in a change of clothing; I was wearing a black nightgown.

I made an attempt to get up. I did and walk to the door. It was locked.

"Damn." I whisper under my breath. "Shit."

There were no windows so I was completely screwed. I had to at least suspected that they wouldn't leave the door unlock so that the hostage wouldn't escape. I got to be that damn stupid to think the opposite.

"I say we force her into it." A woman said as I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"She's the chosen one, like that Potter."

"By who?"

"This prophecy made by the Ancient Mayans." A man said. "They were

Foolish people. That's why their there time end so soon."

I quickly ran back into my bed and pretended to sleep. I heard the door let out a squeak as two people enter it.

"We know that you're awake." The woman said. "So save us the trouble and we will not do the hard way."

My eyes were still shut down.

"Alright then, Cruico!" The man shouted. I felt the pain. It was the same back at the forest, but more painful.

My eyes open. Both the man and woman had gray skin and back eyes. However the woman looks very catlike with hair that was wildfire red and had a little girl voice. The man had raven hair with a strict voice.

"I'm Victoria and this is Severus Snape."

"I don't give a damn who you are." I spat. "I give a shit on where I'm."

"So arrogant, like James and Harry Potter." Snape said.

"How do you know about Harry Potter?" I asked.

"That is none of your business, girl." He responded. "I should ask you how a filthy muggle like yourself known about a wizard, especially Potter."

He said like he was saying cancer or rapist.

"She's not a muggle." Victoria said. "She's not even human."

Not human? What the hell is she talking about?

"He wishes to give you this." Victoria said handing me a necklace with a black dragon charm.

"He who?" I demanded.

"You'll soon find out." Snape said as he and Victoria left my room, leaving me alone.


	13. The First Prophecy

**Bella's POV**

We had been traveling for two days now. We just got to Amiens, France. We got on a boat with a family who was from Paris. Sadly, we didn't know where to go. So here we are stuck in the middle of France with no transportation.

"Well this sucks." Emmett said. "How are we going to get to Volterra? We can't run there because of the humans."

"We can't use Apparition because the Ministry of Magic has fallen again." The redhead Ron added. "And they are tracking us…."

"So using magic is out of the question." Hermione finished.

"Of course!" Ginny shouted. "I can I be so thick!"

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Phlegm-Fleur's parent still lives in Paris, Harry." Ginny said. "We can go to them."

"Who's Fleur?" I asked confused.

"She's me and Ron's sister-in-law." Ginny replied. "Our older brother, Bill married her."

"So how far is it from here?" Peter asked.

"It's about 91.48 miles and 1 hour and 43 minutes." Edward said quickly.

I chuckled. "Edward sometimes your mental math kind of scares me."

"How are we going to get their?" Rosalie asked impatiently. "In case you people forgotten. We. Are. Stuck. With. No. Transportation."

I had forgotten how bitchy Rosalie can be. She uses to be like that to me when I started to date Edward. Two reasons why she hated me: 1, I was human and she was afraid I could betray the family secret. 2, Rosalie was jealous of me because Edward likes me instead of her.

"We can take a train." Carlisle suggested.

"Um, Carlisle, we don't have any money." Jacob said. "I only got 20 U.S., any one else?"

Everyone, except me, dug into their pockets for possible change. Luckily, Ginny had European money that was enough for everyone.

"Where did you get the money from?" I asked.

"I guess I forgotten that Gabrielle, my sister-in-law, send me some money in case I might end up lost in Europe." She asked with her cheeks blushing bright red.

"Where's the nearest train station around hear?" Peter asked.

"The Gare d'Amiens." I said like a kid getting pick to answer a question. I remember taking a world history class back in Phoenix, Arizona. It was the only one because "Gare d' Amiens" means railways of Amiens.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Edward said hitting his flawless forehead with his hand. "Gare d' Amiens is the main railway station for the Northern French city of Amiens. It was built-"

I cut him off. I love my husband Edward dearly. But there are times when he talks too much for his own good.

"Edward," I said calmly. "Would love to hear about it, but we have to save our new friend from a certain doom."

"Sorry, my apologies."

We took two cabs to get their. When we finally arrived, it was old looking with the tower close to it named "Tour Perret". But the inside was better looking with six platforms and had an upgraded look then the outside.

Ginny had brought in total 15 tickets. This cost $351.90 in euros ($500.00 U.S.) My vampire can keep up with math, thank god.

Everyone was in the same room on train. Carlisle said that we should stick together, even if this room is doesn't have enough room. Thank god it was very large for 9 vampires, 4 wizards, 1 werewolf, and 1 human. Again, vampire mind keeps up with math. This is freaking me out.

**Peter's POV**

To be honest I though that the room on this train wasn't going to hold 9 vampires, 4 wizards, 1 werewolf who was over muscular, and me the not so average human. I was proven wrong. I looked around. I see everyone emotions on their face: fear and concern, possibly for me and Jamie.

I was feeling depress because I see everyone had someone with them. Sometimes I wonder if I could ever have that type of relationship with J.C.

I dig into J.C.'s backpack and found her journal. It was red with flowers on it and soft.

I open it to the last few pages she left off. She wrote some poems, about Harry, Ginny, Bella, and Edward.

"Can I see that?" Edward asked me. "I just want to see what she wrote about me."

"How did you know-"

"Mind reader, remember." He flashed a crooked smile.

"How about you read it out loud?" Bella added.

"I don't know if she wants me to-"

"PLEASE!" Said the little pixie.

"Alright, I'll read it. Just take a chill pill."

I read:

I was writing a poem about Edward and Harry after I had a talk with them.

**_Edward_**

_Thinking that he should live up to be a killer and a zero,_

_But really Edward Cullen is a usually one of a kind of hero._

_He loves his Bella so much he gives her what she desires,_

_Except for turning her into a dangerous killer, a vampire._

**_Harry_**

_Looking into his green eyes and messy jet black hair,_

_Harry Potter is as brave and strong like a black bear._

_Sometimes he can be stubborn and a real hothead,_

_That makes his wife Ginny's face turn bright red._

"She wrote that about us?" Harry asked.

"She thinks I'm a hero?" Edward said to himself.

"Oh, she wrote something about me and Bella." Ginny said taking the journal from my hand.

"Hey!" I said

"Sorry."

She read out loud:

**_Bella & Ginny_**

_Two from different worlds are two alike,_

_With one of them is magical and the other who roams the nights._

_Bella and Ginny are from different places but are the same,_

_With personalities that is hard to tame._

_Bella is a vampire, lurking in the forest hunting animals to survive,_

_Ginny is a witch, casting spells and riding brooms._

_Their skin is white as snow and chocolate eyes filled with pride,_

_Whose husbands who saved them from total doom._

_They never knew that each other existed _

_But now they found each other, _

_Like mash potatoes and butter. _

"I can't believe she wrote this." Bella said. "This was very creative."

**Bella's POV**

Ginny was reading a poem about us, it said :

**_Bella & Ginny_**

_Two from different worlds are two alike,_

_With one of them is magical and the other who roams the nights._

_Bella and Ginny are from different places but are the same,_

_With personalities that is hard to tame._

_Bella is a vampire, lurking in the forest hunting animals to survive,_

_Ginny is a witch, casting spells and riding brooms._

_Their skin is white as snow and chocolate eyes filled with pride,_

_Whose husbands who saved them from total doom._

_They never knew that each other existed _

_But now they found each other, _

_Like mash potatoes and butter. _

"I can't believe she wrote this." I said. "This was very creative."

I saw that Alice gave me an upset look. Guess she's jealous that J.C. didn't right anything about her.

"How come she didn't right anything about me?" Alice said.

"Maybe because she didn't talk or tired to you." I replied. "She wrote this after she talks to Edward and Harry, then this one after she talks to me and Ginny."

"Wish I got to known her." Alice said in a depress tone.

"Don't worried, Ali." Edward said. "After we rescue her, you can get to her all you want."

"Edward, what have you just done?" I said. "You know how Alice is with new people."

"Whatever, Bells." Alice said.

Then suddenly the train stopped so quick that everyone fell off their seats. We were piled on top of each other. Jacob was first to hit the floor, then he threw people off of him when he was getting up.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "What the hell!"

"Yeah, dog. What's the deal?" Emmett hissed.

"Watch who you calling a dog, Leech." Jacob said back.

"Hey!" I said picking up Nessie. "I though we wasn't going to be prejudice to each other."

"Jacob." Nessie said. "Don't be mean to Uncle Emmett." Then she turned her head towards Emmett. "And you Uncle Emmett don't be mean to my Jacob."

"We're sorry, Nessie." They both said to my shock.

"I haven't felt a train stop like this since-"Ron said but he didn't finish his sentence.

Instead he was looking outside. It was sunny and bright but then dark grey clouds consume it into the darkness. Then it started to get cold, the windows started a trails of ice inside and outside. It made the Coke bottle with coke in it freeze.

"Oh god." Harry said. "Please don't let it be them."

"Don't let it be what?" I asked.

**Alice****'s POV**

I was having this dark vision. Everything was cold, just like it was on the train. Then I likes went out, so it was completely dark.

Then something came on the train, something that wasn't human or harmless. It got closer to the door of the room we were in. It was a tall black creature with a cloak on. It slowly opens the door with those long gray fingers.

It was inside; the thing went towards Harry and Bella and started to suck the life out of them.

"NO!!" I screamed.

"Alice, did you just have a vision?" Jasper asked me.

"She did, Jazz." Edward said. "And it wasn't one we want to see come true."

"It's here!" Ginny screamed. We all turn around to see the thing that was in my vision."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"A Dementor." Hermione said. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

"That's what I saw in my vision." I said. "They were sucking the life out of Bella and Harry."

"Then how do you kill them?" Emmett said.

"You can't kill-AHHH!!!!" Ginny screamed as the "Dementor" grabs her from behind, then another grabs Harry, then Bella.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. "Let her go-"

"Wait! Don't get near them!" Ron screamed. "If you do, then they'll get you too."

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. Then a burst of blue like appeared from his wand, then some animal, Stag, appeared and droved the monsters away from Ginny and Bella. But then an even bigger one came into the room going for Renesmee. Jacob then became a giant wolf; the thing did stop for a moment.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Somebody yelled from the outside. Then a large light blue shark appeared and droved all of the monsters out completely.

"You have to stop him before…" The man said before collapsing on the floor. Carlisle and Jacob pick him up and laid him on the seat.

"Stop who?" Peter said.

"Kek, the darkest creature to walk this earth." He replied. "He has her. Your friend."

"How do you know about her?" Peter asked with angry in his tone. "Did you have something to do with them taking her?!"

"No. But if you you don't find her soon, she'll become dark as him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett said.

"You seen the dragon goddess, Adena, right?"

We all nodded. "There's this Prophecy about when Kek, the devil dragon from hell who will return to unleashed darkness unless Adena has gift a young woman a red dragon tattoo."

"J.C. has a red dragon tattoo on her arm." Bella said. "But were is she?"

"In Volterra, Itlay." He said, gasping for air.

"He's dying." Carlisle said. "I don't he can last any longer."

"Take this portkey." He handed us a gold goblet. "It will take you to her. Save her before....."

"Before what?!" Peter almost yelled.

"And...." The man died. Those were his last words.

"Come on!" Emmett said as we head for another trip with a portkey. A very dizzy trip.


	14. Kek vs Zilla Battle 1

**J.C.'s POV**

_"Rose!" a man yelled and a young girl, who was at least 18, then I seen the other men laughed stupidly._

_I recognized the girl as Rosalie, as a human. This was at least in the 1930s, be the way Rosalie was dressed._

_"Here's my Rose!" The man shouted again. "You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long."_

_"Royce!" Rosalie screamed._

_"What did I tell you, John?" Royce said in a very drunken tone, pulling Rosalie closer._

_"It's hard to tell." John said. "She's all covered up."_

_Then Royce ripped off Rosalie's jacket from her shoulders. Popping the brass buttons off to scatter all over the street._

_"Show them what you look like, Rose!" Royce said pulling off her hat. She cried out in pain. They laughed, seeming to enjoy hearing her cried._

_Then they raped her._

_After they were done, they left her in the street, still laughing._

That was the end of Rosalie's worst memory.

I don't know how long it's been since they taken me away from them. My friends. Two days? Two months? Hell, two years? All I know that I'm getting really frustrated, being trap in a windowless room with nothing to do. I was too busy thinking to notice that somebody entered the room. Victoria, Snape was back, but with some new people. One of them was average looking with a blonde ponytail; another had dreadlocks; and the last one I recognized as Bellatrix. Oh crap.

"How nice of you to wake up?" Victoria said.

"She smells so much better than Bella." The blonde ponytail man said, smelling my red hair.

"James." The dreadlocks one said.

James! Of course, I had forgotten about him. He was the vampire in my dream, well Bella's memories.

"Oh, Laurent." James said, sounding very hungry. "You can't tell me that she doesn't smell better than Bella and Alice put together."

"Alice?" I said. "How do you know Alice?"

"The little pixie bitch." James and Victoria said together.

"I was hunting for her when she was still a fragile human locked up in a nut house." James said, balling up his fist. "I couldn't kill her after an old vampire changed her."

"She, along with her freakish family of the vampire world, killed my mate James when he wanted that girl, Bella they loved so much." Victoria said. "I created a army of vampires to average him, but Edward Cullen ripped my head off before I could his one true love."

"And let the werewolves kill me." Laurent added.

"So you have this grudge against the Cullens?" I said the three former vampires. Then I turned around to Snape and Bellatrix. "You have something against the Cullens, too?"

"No." Snape said bitterly. "But I and Miss Lestrange have something against Harry Potter and his friends."

"Those Weasley's are blood traitors and a disgrace to the wizarding world for hanging around with Mudbloods." Bellatrix said. "And James Potter married a Mudblood Lily Evans."

"James Potter!" Snape spitted. "He did more than betrayed purebloods; he bullied me through out my years in Hogwarts and took her away with me, but I'm glad he's dead."

"And very soon." Bellatrix said. "Harry Potter will be joining his dead parents soon."

"Oh." Victoria added. "Don't worry; we made sure that your friends will come here to "rescue you".

"He sends Dementors to find them." Bellatrix said. "And some old fool with a Porkey if he drove the Dementors to look like he helped them."

They wrap my hands and ankles with a rusting chain and James carried me out of my room. It seems like an endless hallway until we got to a door at the end.

"Jamie Charlene." A velvet voice said. "My soon-to-be dark mate."

"Who are you?" I asked in a scared tone.

"Kek, the Fallen One. Kek, the Evil One. But you can call me Kek." He said. "And these are my servants."

He was the darkest creature I ever seen. He was the opposite of Adena, who was bright red and had life in her. Kek, was black as night, everything was black, his skin, claws, and even his eyes. He also had a decaying look. This could explain why the bad guys (from the Cullens and Harry Potter's past) look the way they did now.

Kek looked at me with a smiled, revealing his white teeth, the only thing on his body that wasn't black. "You wondering how I bring them back form the dead, my sweet one."

"Not really." I replied.

"I'll tell you anyways." The black dragon said. "I'm called the Fallen One because I was chosen by Adena, the soon-to- be dead goddess. I was the first one to make contact with both the vampire and wizarding world. I was meant to protect those worlds, but I want to control both worlds."

"But that goddess destroyed me before I got the chance because I made a deal with Satan, let me control the world and I give him all the earth's souls."

"Thank god she stops you." I said proudly.

"After I returned, I went back to the London wizarding world, and found out about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort." He said. "So I brought back his supports, promising them that they will have revenge on Harry Potter. The same with these vampires and the Volturi with the Cullens who embarrassed them."

"They're here." Victoria said. "Told you they'll come here."

"If you hurt them, I swear-"I said but I was cut off by Jane and her twin Alec.

"You won't be able to do anything but watch us kill them all." Jane said with a wicked and evil smile.

**Bella's POV **

We were inside the home of the Volturi. I saw the desk where their secretary, Gianna, used to be. I heard that she died; guess she didn't want to be part of it all. Then I smelled him. James. He wasn't alone, Victoria and Laurent was near by. We all got into defense position, along with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron with their wands out and Jacob in wolf form.

Then someone appear from the shadows. A woman. Or at least that what she look like her skin was gray and her eyes were black. Next to her was a red head figure that I remembered. Victoria. She wasn't the same physical, she still has the red hair but her skin and eyes were completely the same color, black.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" The woman chanted. "What are you going to do, Potter?"

Without warning, Harry charges at the woman with full on fury. She grabs Harry by his hair and disappeared into black smoke.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. Then a tornado of black wind was swirling around us, pick us one by one.

**J.C.'s POV**

**"**Here they are." Kek said. "Your friends have arrived."

A huge black wind was swirling around in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a group of people appeared as they fell into the floor as the black tornado dies.

"Jamie!" One of them said. I recognized his voice. Peter. Along with him was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

Be the Death Eaters and Volturi guards surround them.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't hurt them!"

"Silence!" Kek said to me. "They won't feel a thing. Opps, yes they will. Start with the one with the brown hair." My heart sank because he meant Peter. "Bellatrix, you do the honors."

"With pleasures, my lord." She said as she pointed her wand at Peter. Luckily the chains on my feet slip off. I quickly kicked James in the groin so he would let me go. I jump in front of Peter.

"Avada Kendvra!" She yelled. The last thing I saw was green light and everything went black.

_"Oh Jamie Charlene." A sweet voice said. "You completed the first test."_

_"Adena?" I said. "What test?"_

_"You gave your life for your true love." She said. "Now you can become Zilla the American Dragon."_

_"American Dragon?" I said._

_"Yes."_

_And that was the end of it._

**Peter's POV**

"Avada Kendvra!" The woman said, wand pointed for me. Then Jamie jump in front of me and took the blast. She then hit the wall behind her and she was no longer alive. I grab her into my arms, crying, and said something I should have told her a long time ago: "I love you, Jamie Charlene." Then a giant black dragon appeared before my eyes.

"She's mine, boy." He said angrier. Then she started to glow in a bright red color. I dropped her because she got too hot. Her body was now in a cocoon of fire as it lifted itself into the sky. It got bigger until it exploded. Another dragon came from it.

This one was red with golden dorsal fins. It physical looks like a T-rex, long neck, and a rough square shape jaw.

"J.C.?" I said to the creature.

She spoke. "It's Zilla, now."

**J.C.'s POV (Dragon form)**

I couldn't believe it. I was a dragon! A big giant dragon. Kek attacked me. He bit me on my side. I roared in pain. I took my claws and slash his arm, causing black blood to drip out. We were hand to hand combat. He got behind me and carried me off into the sky before letting go.

I felled into the streets. "Jamie!" I heard Bella screamed. Then I arose from the streets, eyes glowing red. Kek was coming down like s rocket. I open my mouth and fire appeared, burning Kek.

I turned towards the Death Eaters and Volturi. They ran away like cowards. I wanted to go after them but someone told me to stop. It was Carlisle.

"Its okay, J.C." He said calmly. "We'll get them next time."

I was back into a human.

"That was totally badass!" Emmett shouted.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. "How did you guy escape?"

"You don't want to know?" Ginny said laughing.

"Kek's still out there." Edward said. "Hiding for now."

"Don't worried." I said. "If he shows his face around here again, we'll work together."

Then I look into the eyes of my new family.

**END.**

**Sequel's Coming: Tale of Two Roses**


End file.
